The Boston Nutrition Obesity Research Center (BNORC) was founded in 1992 and has been administratively based at Boston Medical Center (BMC) for the past 15 years. The BNORC consortium is a collaboration of Boston, Tufts, and Harvard Universities and serves nutrition and obesity scientists in the Boston area. The overall objective of BNORC is to 1) facilitate and support the conduct of cutting edge basic and translational research in the fields of nutrition and obesity science, and 2) provide resources and educational opportunities that enrich the training of new investigators and promote multi- and interdisciplinary research collaborations. Four Cores serve these goals: A) Administrative (S.K. Fried, Director), B) Adipose Biology and Nutnent Metabolism (S.K. Fried and A.S. Greenberg), C) Clinical and Community Research (A. Must and E. Goodman), D) Epidemiology and Genetics (F. Hu and J. Chavarro), and E) Transgenic (B. Lowell). The BNORC research base includes 164 members with $42 million of nutrition and obesity related federal funding (24.0% NIDDK; 70% federal). These scientists address basic, clinical and population aspects of four interrelated themes: 1) Nutrient Metabolism in Health and Disease; 2) Brain Control of Feeding Behavior and Metabolism; 3) Environmental and Genetic Influence of Obesity and Related Chronic Diseases; and 4) Multi-level, Lifecourse Approaches to Nutrition and Obesity -related Diseases. Substantial resources are dedicated to our Pilot and Feasibility Program which has supported the early careers of many prominent scientists in the field.